


Trust Me

by softandrew



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Seeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandrew/pseuds/softandrew





	Trust Me

When they got the call about fostering, Andrew was skeptical. Were they ready? Had they really talked about this enough to take care of another human being? Who might be there 4 nights or 14 years?

But Garrett had begged and pleaded: they'd tried for so long to find a kid, and now, one was being handed to them and Andrew was— scared? But Garrett understood. This implication that they had to be absolutely perfect and steady before they could have a kid together and that things hadn't always been pretty with them, but Garrett was confident that they were fine. And they were, really. They loved each other, and the spats they had in the middle of the night were no one's business but their own.

So, Garrett agreed and answered the call, took the details of where to meet and what they needed and they found themselves shopping in the middle of the day at Target, both halfway to meltdowns with everything except what they needed in the cart. 

Andrew leaned against the clothes stand and let out a shaky breath and Garrett knew— knew his boyfriend was one deep breath away from sobbing in the middle of Target, so he pulled the cart and Andrew into the dressing room and cradled him, held Andrew close to his chest, so Andrew could feel the steady thump of Garrett's heart and they cried together because this, this was big. 

And when Andrew pushed the cart to the register, after they'd thrown in tiny shoes that seemed impossibly small; a shirt that didn't seem big enough for a teddy bear, let alone a child; a hat that would probably be too big but it matched Andrew's Kansas City hat perfectly; and a soft, plush bunny rabbit, Garrett held a steady hand to the small of Andrew's back and tried his best to comfort his boyfriend. To reassure him that this was the right thing to do. Because Garrett needed that reassurance too.

Andrew put the items on the belt methodically, carefully, and surveyed each of them for quality and practicality. 

When they walked out of the store and Garrett's phone rang, his heart clenched because he knew— this had happened before. A call and then another that had both given them an impenetrable hope, and had pierced it all in the same hour. 

But this was different. Sandy's name appeared on the phone and Garrett answered nervously and when he got off the phone he was smiling and Andrew quirked an eyebrow, but Garrett shooed him on to the car, because when he came back out of Target, he was carrying a small bookshelf and rolling a cart with novels stacked 5 high in piles and Andrew only gaped at him. 

"He wanted books," Garrett explained as he loaded them into the back of Andrew's Jeep — the only practical vehicle they owned. As he fastened the blue car seat and hooked the seatbelt into the back of it, his heart raced and he could hear Andrew's breath hitching every few moments, like he was willing a panic attack to pause for just a little while. Garrett pressed a gentle kiss to Andrew's hair and they rested against each other for a moment. 

Andrew pulled onto the freeway and started toward the agency and their hands were clutched together tightly on top of the console. 

"We're ready for this, yeah?" Andrew asked, fishing for reassurance. 

"I love you, okay? We've talked about this. We want this." Garrett watched as the cars crawled past them and the clock ticked closer toward the time when their lives would change. 

When they pulled in front of the brick building, Garrett's heart threatened to jump out of his throat but he calmed it with a peck to Andrew's lips. 

He grabbed their packet of papers and held Andrew's hand tightly as they walked into the doorway and down the hall to Sandy's office. 

When they were let in, a boy waved at them, and beamed, and Andrew's grip tightened on Garrett's hand and he choked on his breath. 

"Boys, how are you this morning?" Sandy's voice was raspy, the kind of growl that came from years of smoking hundreds of packs of stress-induced cigarettes, and she had a tight lipped smile that Garrett found oddly comforting. 

"Have they told you anything about the placement?"

Andrew and Garrett shook their heads. 

"He'll most likely be permanent. The cops found his mother this morning— he wasn't too far away. He— uh, gentlemen, he needs stability and he needs a home that will eventually begin the adoption process. So if you're not—"

"We want him." Andrew's voice cut through Sandy's rant, sure and strong and he squeezed Garrett's hand tightly. 

"Alright then. I'll leave you two to fill out the placement paperwork and we'll get him ready to meet his new foster parents."

Parents. 

Garrett couldn't breathe as his signature flowed across hundreds of pages of paperwork. 

The door opened a few minutes later and a small boy waddled in, clutching Sandy's finger with one small, chubby hand, and the other was shoved tightly into his mouth. Andrew squeaked out a small "oh my god," under his breath and Garrett only confirmed the sentiment when the little boy crawled immediately into his lap and curled himself around Garrett, looking for any comfort at all. 

"You boys are good to go. We'll be doing a home visit in 3-5 days, just to see how you're all adjusting. His name is Caden."

Andrew gulped. Garrett pulled Caden closer to his chest and relaxed when the boy wrapped his tiny hands around Garrett's neck. 

"Please call me if you need anything, okay? As your friend, not your social worker."

They both nodded and Andrew grabbed the black trash bag of clothes the other social worker handed him, and Garrett had to fight back tears.

As they settled Caden into the car seat, Andrew pulled out the plushie and the KC hat and handed them both to their son (their son). 

"We got you some presents, buddy," Andrew said to him in a quiet voice. His smile broke through when Caden smiled and reached out for both of the things. He tugged the KC hat onto his head and clutched the bunny close to his chest. The hat swallowed him and fell over his eyes but Garrett couldn't help the skip his heart did when he realized Caden's red hair peeped out the back of the cap the same way Andrew's did. 

"I'm Garrett, and this is Andrew. He's my boyfriend and I love him very much. You're gonna be staying with us for a while, okay?" Caden nodded, eyes flicking from Andrew to Garrett and back to Andrew. 

"Can we get something to eat, please?" His voice was tiny, almost as small as his body, but his words were sure. He seemed nervous, as if asking to eat was something he didn't do very often. 

"Of course. How do some chicken nuggets and apple slices sound?" Caden smiled again and nodded. Garrett let out a relieved sigh and climbed into the passenger seat. 

They'd be okay. They walked into McDonalds, and when Caden asked Garrett to carry him on his back, Garrett didn't hesitate. Andrew snapped a picture and sent it to the squad group chat. 

Andrew Siwicki 

 

Meet our son: his name is Caden. He's 4 years old and he loves Garrett and chicken nuggets.   
|||

He posted the same picture the morning the judge granted them full parental rights, except this time, he added a tidbit to the caption:

Meet our son, Caden. He's 5 and a 1/2. He loves Harry Potter, pizza, Garrett, and Uncle Ryland. Today, he became a Watts. Tomorrow, so do I.


End file.
